Can't Remember What I Forgot
by KendizzleVans
Summary: Some things are better left in the timeless void of memory... but for James, certain memories were better left forgotten. Taken over form Sing Me To Slumberland


Chapter 10

Kendall took hold of his cell phone and walked back into the dull room, laying onto his bed. He slowly began to scroll through the contacts until he landed upon hers "Jo's On My Mind." A tear fell down his cheek as he made the final call.

"Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Beep. Hey it's Jo! Sorry I can't answer you call. I'll call you back when I can. Later!" her voicemail went off. It was a silent pause before Kendall spoke.

"Jo, its Kendall. I don't know how to say this… But… I can… can't have you in my… life anymore. I'm sorry, I would tell you everything but I don't… I just can't…" Kendall began nervous.

"Kendall?" Jo suddenly said. "Is everything okay?" He freaked and remained like stone on the other side. "Kendall, what are you talking about?"

"You're ruining my life. I don't have the friendship I used to. I can't get you off my mind but I am, this is goodbye." He hung up his phone and deleted her contact; he thought it would be a way to forget her. Kendall heard a knock on the door as Logan's head appeared.

"James requested to speak with you Kendall," Logan said professionally. He smirked and followed Logan down to James and Carlos's room. "James, here he is."

"I'm sorry," James began looking at his casted arm.

"It's fine, I'm over her," Kendall interrupted sitting at the end of the bed. "Well, I'm trying to get over her. For awhile it didn't work I guess, but now I know it will."

"It won't be a good idea to talk about her, so how about you tell me the story before I ended in the hospital?" James requested. Kendall looked at the door still open and Logan standing outside. "What happen?"

"Um…" Kendall nervously hummed. "I don't know what happened. I wasn't there."

"He's lying," Logan spoke up standing at the door. "He's lying about not knowing, he was apart of it."

"Up until he ran! I don't know the rest, I wasn't there!" Kendall yelled standing up and walking to his best friend.

"Guys, stop fighting!" James yelled breaking the tension. "If you don't want to tell me, fine, don't. I just want to know why Kendall was in a red car."

The night struck cold, the young brunet teen had forgotten something to keep warm. He walked along the streets of LA, going on and off the unfinished sidewalk. Occasionally the teen would turn back; the presents of someone following him crushed his nerves.

"James! Mr. Diamond!" he heard someone call, turning back to see someone familiar. "Hey buddy, slow down!" _Kendall? Is that you? Why did you come after me?_

"What?" James asked in a dull tone. He had seen many look-a-likes of Kendall, but never one so close to the one he had been facing face-to-face. He tried to make a move on James, slapping his right cheek. It didn't faze him at first. Next, it was a kick to the stomach. Why wasn't the teen fighting back?

"Name's Derek," the man whispered into his ear as he took the teen into a choke-hold. "I wouldn't mess with someone you don't know." _What was he talking about? _Derek quickly spun around, slamming James' head into the brink alley wall, releasing the grip. He struck the wall hard even after trying to impact the blow with his arm.

_Snap._ Derek laughed hearing the noise. Blood dripped from James' face as he gripped tight to his arm in pain beginning to swell. The adrenaline began to kick in as the pain drifted away, throwing punches back and forth. A flash appeared and a metal rod slammed into James' leg. _Snap._ Derek laughed again knowing what damages he was causing.

"This is just the beginning!" Derek yelled as he walked back to his convertible with James lying in the dark alley covered in blood, sweat and tears. As the teen looked up, Derek began to drive away. The blow to the head had begun to cause James from loosing memory already as his mind began to become cloudy. Derek wasn't Derek anymore, but to James his best friend, Kendall. He began to question why he ran, what caused him to flee from The Palm Woods and what exactly caused this man to try and beat up him?

The questioned roamed his head as the faint smell of blood intrigued James. He couldn't move his body anymore. The man had done more damage to him than Kendall could ever.

"Kendall never left 2J," Katie whispered. "There is someone that just checked in that I thought was Kendall, but it's not." The three teens turned to her with a confused look. "I saw him checking in."

"He looked like Kendall? What made you not going up to him?" Logan asked.

"The vibe, it seemed troubling. But that wasn't it; he had a tattoo on his right arm. Everything else was the same though," Katie began describing.

"Do you know where he's staying?" Kendall asked. She shook her head. "We can ask Bitters and he might be able to tell us where he's staying." They knew the plan would work, but he would want some kind of reason behind why. Logan thought hard of how to convince him to give the apartment.

"We'll say that he ordered a CD and we need to give it to him, but we don't have his name or apartment number?" Logan threw out. It was the best that anyone came up with, so they went along with the plan.

"Is it alright if I come?" James requested as Logan, Kendall and Katie began to leave the room. Katie looked back and pouted knowing it wasn't the best for their best friend to appear near the man who nearly killed him. "It's fine, I'll stay. But tell me any news the minute you find out."

"We will," Logan agreed, leaving the door opened.


End file.
